


Spacedogs coffee shop au

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Nigel & Adam [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of nudity., M/M, Spacedogs, coffee shop AU, multiple POV’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: It was a hot summer night, when Adam waits on Nigel, for the first time.😉 Enjoy.





	Spacedogs coffee shop au

Adam cleaned the place twice during the evening. The coffee shop was empty of anyone to admire his work. Everyone in town was at the high school game, probably. The biggest topic among customers today was the heat wave. Adam thought of going home to his hot apartment, alone again. He daydreamed of being with one of the regulars. Adam called him, “The Man”. They always seemed to notice each other.

“The Man” entered. Adam was stunned. Tall and athletic with sunglasses holding his wet and dripping hair, back from his face. Adam melted, then wondered why “The Man” wore his glasses on his head. He found everything about, “The Man” fascinating. Adam took a deep breath. Maybe it was his confidence? Customers often stopped talking as they watched him. Some left, when they saw “The Man”. All the women Adam worked with, fought a silent battle, to wait on him. While Adam had longed for that opportunity. 

Adam tore his eyes down to, “The Man’s” face, his eyes crinkled like they were wearing smiles! His mouth was changing and moving. What did THAT even mean? Still a ways from the counter he stopped, Adam taking the momentary pause, inhaled. Chlorine and soap and something else. Something intoxicating. What was he to do? “The Man” always came in at lunch time. Why was he here? Now? This late in the evening?

Adam felt strangely hungry. And stole another look. Was he studying the menu? Adam’s eyes followed the line of his neck down to a black tee shirt, to his arms. Adam half crossed his arms in front of himself and let them drop down to his sides. 

 

Nigel noticed. He’d watched the Twinkie barista every time he came to the coffee shop. Nigel called him, “The Angel”. This was the first time, “The Angel” waited on him.

 

“The Man”, always wore slacks and shirts, tonight he wore a tee and shorts. The tee fell straight down. It even wafted around freely in front of the light blue short, shorts. Oh momma. They fitted real nice. And here he was all alone with, “The Man.”

 

Nigel decided long ago, “The Angel” had never been laid. Neither by a girl, or a boy. Adam licked his lips. Nigel was sure Adam was unaware he’d licked those beautiful lips. Is there anything more desirable than that mouth, with that tongue, sliding over it, leaving him to wonder how it might feel on him? He was about to order when, “The Angel”, half crossed his arms and let them drop again.

 

Adam meant to ask the standard question, “Do you want anything?” Instead out came, “Do you want me?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Nigel easily leaped over and onto the counter. Like the pommel horse is hard? But he was.He eased himself down gently, sitting on the counter, his knees and legs hanging down over the edge, in front of the nervously quivering man, “Hi.”

 

Adam surprised, had rigor mortis settling in. Adam saw the shorts! The shorts! The shorts slid up! He saw! He saw! He saw him! Round and pink. And soft and velvety. Like a cherry. Like a cherry! They say in the porno’s, that the first time a girl has sex, is called popping her cherry. Well, Adam decided then and there, that was a big, fat, lie! Here was a cherry! His hand jerked as his mind thought of touching, “The Man.”

 

Nigel watched Adam staring at his crotch. He believed he knew exactly what the Twinkie needed and wanted. A hug, a skin on skin, a moment to be remembered forever, hug. He smiled and slid off the counter. 

 

Adam watched the handsome man slide off the counter. He was so close! He smelled good. And the chlorine, that wasn’t so nice. Adam looked down, just to check; The _Shorts_ _Didn’t_ _Slide_ _Down_! They hung there, caught on the edge! With this bulge above it, going up and up.

 

Nigel smiled, took a pencil out of the pencil holder, put it under his shirt, poked a hole, and tore a gap from five or six inches from the neckline, down to the hem. Adam’s expression was priceless, and his blushing was nice too.

 

“The Man” took a pencil. What was he going to do with it? Is he doing something to me? Writing something? What was he doing?!? The pencil poked a hole in the middle of the shirt! He put the pencil down! Adam’s brain was screaming. His fingers poked into the hole! He was pulling! And pulling a giant rip! Up to the neckline and down, down to the bottom of the shirt. Forcefully he ripped the bottom hem! That hem didn’t stand a chance.

Nigel said quietly, “I want to hug you.”

Those hands on me? Adam stared. “The Man” had a very nice chest. Lightly furry. Muscles. The kind from endurance exercise. Flat. Oh, so flat down into the shorts. “Bug me?”, Adam felt strange.

“The Angel” was hyperventilating. Nigel laughed and gently enfolded him into a hug, to keep the drooping man upright. The Twinkie was adorable. With little twitches and hiccuping breaths, he came around.

Adam snuggled into his chest, taking deep breaths of his cologne. “The Man” smelled so good and he was holding him so tight, it felt so good. His arms slid down Adam’s back, that felt good, too. They reached his butt and pulled Adam into his own hips. His fingers kneaded Adam’s butt. Oh. That felt nice. Adam hugged him back, Oh, oh, oh. Did he feel good.

 

A customer entered the store and studied the menu. Oblivious to the two men.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” “The Man,” asked Adam.

He had a nice voice too!

“Well, if you’re okay now, I’m going to go. But, I _will_ see you later.” He let go of Adam, making sure he wasn’t falling over, he moved to leave.

NO! “The Man” was leaving and he was still hanging out! Adam didn’t think, he took the edge of the shorts and pulled them down, covering him, unfortunately his fingers touched him! It was by accident! It was soft. He checked, it was covered. 

“The Angel” copped a feel! “I will _definitely_ see you later.” Nigel left with his giddy-up on.

Adam sounded like a moron to the next customer.


End file.
